


Never Take an Emo to an Alternative Shop (Shuichi's birthday fic)

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Soulmate AU (Hidden Soulmate) [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kokichi still has a dirty sense of humor, M/M, Shuichi has star eyes for most of this fic, This emo is in so much denial, because he can't help but look at all the clothes, but at least he has a nice birthday, but he's turned it way down for Shuichi's birthday, rip Kokichi's wallet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: It’s Shuichi Saihara’s birthday and all his friends have gotten him gifts…. apart from his soulmate. Kokichi Ouma really did try to find something worthy, but everything he looked at didn’t seem….. right? Shuichi sees how pained Kokichi is and decides to go on a birthday date with him to help him out (and give Kaede, Kaito and Maki time to finish preparations for his birthday dinner and cake). While they are out Shuichi sees that a new shop has opened up that caters to his emo tastes!Will Kokichi find the perfect gift? And more importantly.... will he escape the place with some money left?





	Never Take an Emo to an Alternative Shop (Shuichi's birthday fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So for the final prompt of Saiou week I did some birthday fluff for my soulmate au! I really hope you like it! I especially want to thank my beta reader DreamingKatfish for checking my story for grammar mistakes!
> 
> I have some fanart to share too! Two pieces were actually from day 6 which was appreciation! I GOT 2! I'M SO GRATEFUL!
> 
> First we have Kokichi in Shuichi’s hat by Rat-appreciation. It's so cute and I love it so much!: https://rat-appreciation-center.tumblr.com/post/187276644139/woo-fanart-of-the-hidden-soulmate-au-kokichi-by
> 
> Rikuzoldyck aslo drew Kokichi in his choker from part three! He looks half asleep as he's just woken up!: https://rikuzoldyck.tumblr.com/post/187299392217/please-accept-my-sleepy-kichi-from
> 
> And now for the appreciation art I got! JJ did some cute art of Shuichi and Kokichi smiling! They also did some art for our friend Selen! They have a superpower au ask blog!: https://ahwait-no-yes.tumblr.com/post/187538948019/oumasai-week-day-6-appreciation-i-need-to
> 
> Finally, Dreamingkatfish, my wonderful beta for this story did my boys in four different kisses! It's adorable! Thank you so so so much!: https://dreamingkatfish.tumblr.com/post/187542729438/saiou-week-day-6-appreciation
> 
> Right, onto the story!

Shuichi Saihara groaned slightly in his sleep as he tried to pull his boyfriend closer to his chest to snuggle with him. Something felt wrong, however.

The detective carefully opened his eyes to find that his bed was vacant. Kokichi Ouma was nowhere to be seen. Shuichi sat up as his brain slowly started to reboot out of its sleepy daze.

_‘... I... I thought... Kichi stayed over last night.... yeah.... there’s a dent on the pillow from his head...... and drool.... great.... but he was definitely here.’_

Shuichi sighed as he grabbed his phone to look at the time. He was surprised when he saw the calendar notification, however.

_‘... Oh yeah! It’s my birthday today! I should probably get out of bed then. Akamatsu-san probably has something grand planned knowing her.’_

As Shuichi swung his legs to the edge of the mattress to stand up, his door burst open.

**“Happy Birthday!”**

Shuichi jumped out of his skin and fell back down onto the bed.

“Uwaahh! ”

He quickly sat up, doing his best to hide his embarrassed blush as he looked at his friends. His look then turned softer as he looked at Kaede, Kokichi, Kaito and Maki. They all had bright smiles and party hats on. 

“Happy Birthday sidekick!” Kaito yelled as he fired confetti into the room.

Kaede smiled, her arms filled with two small gifts, “We have presents Saihara-kun!”

“I made you breakfast my beloved!” Kokichi yelled with triumph, his hair tied back in a ponytail.

“And I made sure that he didn’t burn it.... but he was surprisingly good,” Maki confessed with a tiny smile on her face. She was also holding a gift.

Kokichi snorted, “Because it was for my Shumai, if it was for you I would have put poison in it!”

Maki gave Kokichi a look that could kill for that one. 

"But I'm lying! It would be chilli powder, Nishishi~" 

She just closed her eyes and looked back at Shuichi. Her smile returned as she placed her gift down on the bed, "I'll go first before I throw this at the gremlin and break it."

Shuichi looked at the red box and carefully removed the lid. Inside were three small jars each with different coloured labels. One was green, another brown and the last one yellow. Shuichi pulled them all out and couldn’t stop his chuckle.

“Mint, chocolate, and vanilla flavoured coffees. Thank you so much Harukawa-san!”

The girl let out a tiny chuckle, “You know I don’t like you drinking too much of this stuff, but when I saw these I instantly thought of you.”

Shuichi chuckled as he looked at the jars some more, “I can’t wait to try them! I’ll make them last too. I don’t want to waste a gift after all.”

Kaito stepped forwards next, taking one of the gifts off Kaede, “Here you are bro! Only the best on your day!”

Shuichi took the gift and instantly knew it was a book. He carefully removed the galaxy paper and was pleasantly surprised to see it wasn’t just a book, it was a notebook. It was navy blue and leather-bound with writing printed on the front in silver that said ‘Shuichi Saihara’s detective notes’.

Shuichi’s eyes were wide, “A custom made notebook! Momota-kun, this is too much! This must have cost you a fortune!”

Kaito laughed as he gave Shuichi his signature thumbs-up, “Hey, you’re worth it! Besides, I saw that your black notebook is starting to fall apart.... duct tape can only do so much Shuichi!”

Shuichi laughed nervously as he held the book to his chest, “You.... have a point there....”

Kaede laughed as she came forward, perching next to Shuichi on the bed, “And here’s my gift Saihara-kun! I hope you like it!”

Shuichi felt yet another book. Knowing Kaede she probably got him a novel he hadn’t read yet.... now that he thought about it she had been in his room a few days ago gazing at his collection. She claimed she was dusting, but the dust level hadn’t changed when she was finished.

He unwrapped the book from the music wrapping paper and soon saw the novel she had picked, “... Good Omens?”

Kaede smiled, “Yep! I heard good reviews about it so I checked out the TV series as soon as subtitles were available.... I’ll say this, the two main characters remind me of you and.... a certain someone else...”

Her eyes flicked over to Kokichi for a second who was just showing off his normal cheeky grin, “I wonder who that someone is! .... Nishishi~ But I’m lying.... I know you’re talking about Momota-chan.... but that’s the actual lie! Did it really remind you of little old me? This character must be very handsome and charming.”

Kaede just rolled her eyes and turned back to Shuichi, “I really hope you like it.”

Shuichi already had his nose in the book, already reading and getting absorbed in the world the two writers had made.

Kaede sighed as she lowered the book from his eye line, “Please read it later.... someone still needs to say something after all~”

Shuichi nodded as he closed the book and looked at Kokichi.

His soulmate was shuffling as he held the plate of food, “... So... I made you breakfast in bed... but.... for an actual gift.... I.... er..... I don’t have anything yet....” Kokichi looked really down, “Nothing.... nothing was good enough. I’m really sorry.”

Shuichi smiled as he patted his head, “Kichi... you don’t need to worry. I don’t care what you get, it’s the thought that counts. I’ll love it either way.”

Kokichi smiled as he put the tray down and leapt at Shuichi, “I’ll take you out on a date then and we’ll get something together! You can pick whatever you want my beloved!”

Shuichi laughed as he leaned back and just snuggled with his soulmate.

Kaede laughed a little as she let out an exasperated sigh, “I think we better leave. The PDA is starting early today.”

Kaito and Maki sighed, but knew that the couple was like this. They could just use the time they were out of the apartment to sort out Shuichi’s birthday dinner and cake as well as their evening plans.

As soon as the others had left Kokichi sat Shuichi up and pulled the tray of rice and mackerel to his lap. He lifted the chopsticks up to Shuichi’s mouth.

“Open wide Shumai!”

Shuichi flushed, “Eh?”

Kokichi sniggered as a small dusting of red stained his cheeks, “I’m going to feed you silly! This is your day today, so for this one special day, you get to make the rules! You’re the leader and I’m at your beck and call! As your follower, I need to feed you!”

Shuichi blushed at that, but nodded as he let his soulmate feed him breakfast.

* * *

“Mmmmm, this isn’t good enough either!”

Kokichi folded his arms as him and Shuichi left another shop. Shuichi had seen a few things he liked, but nothing was really catching his interest. What he was enjoying was Kokichi looking around with determination trying to find him something. It was just so endearing to him. 

The detective smiled, “You don’t have to look too hard Kichi.”

Kokichi shook his head, “I want something perfect for my one and only Shumai!”

Shuichi chuckled, “I really don’t m-” but the sentence died as he looked up at the shop they had just walked past. He was frozen in place as he gazed intensely at the shop.

Kokichi felt Shuichi stop as he was holding his hand and quickly turned to him, “Shumai? Hewwo? Anyone home?”

Kokichi waved his hand in front of his face a few times, but all he saw was that Shuichi’s eyes started to sparkle, he could practically see stars in them. Kokichi finally looked up to see what had his soulmate’s interest.

Kokichi started to sweat a little.

He saw the shop was lined with all black clothes, bags, shoes and chokers.

A new alternative shop had opened up, and they were seeing clothes for punks, goths, but most importantly of all.... emos.

Kokichi looked back at Shuichi who was now looking at him. The look on his face said one thing.

** _Please can we go inside_ **

Kokichi shook his head as a blank look covered his features, “No...”

Shuichi blushed a little, “Please Kichi! I only want to look!”

Kokichi was blushing a little himself now as he looked at how cute Shuichi was being, but he still couldn’t let him inside. He knew if they did, they would be in there for hours, Kaede would scold him if they were back late.

Kokichi shook his head again, “No....”

Shuichi then took both of Kokichi’s hands in his own as he gave him puppy dog eyes, “Will my supreme leader please let me look? Only for a few minutes! I promise!”

Kokichi was now bright red. He never knew Shuichi could pull such a cute face. It was his birthday after all, and Shuichi did have to put up with his shit on a regular basis. He really didn’t have the right to say no now did he. Shuichi was constantly making compromises for him, this was a two-way street. He didn’t want to be **_that_** guy.

Kokichi sighed a little before smiling, “I did say that I was at your beck and call today. You are the leader so if you want to look, let’s go look.”

Shuichi’s eyes lit up like fireworks and he hugged Kokichi tight, “Thank you!”

Kokichi just smiled as he hugged back, _‘Aren’t you the one who normally hates being affectionate in public Shumai.... not that I care... this is nice.’_

Shuichi quickly pulled Kokichi inside.

The second the doors closed behind them, Shuichi was a blur of black and dark blue in a sea of... more black. The detective was looking at everything, making small comments like ‘how nice everything looked,’ or that ‘he never knew that band did a shirt’. Kokichi couldn’t deny that this was also the first place that had anything worthy of Shuichi.

The small leader walked up to his detective and smiled, “I’ll get you one thing, my beloved! That will be my gift to you!”

Shuichi’s eyes somehow got larger as he pulled a few tops off the racks, “I can’t decide! It’s all so perfect!”

Kokichi sniggered as he nuzzled Shuichi’s arm, “You are such an emo, Mr detective.”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, “No I’m not, Kichi.”

Kokichi actually froze. He was really going to pull this stunt in a shop _like this!? _Kokichi simply pulled back from his soulmate and gesture round the whole shop.

“Are you really going to try that.... **in here!**”

Shuichi started to pout slightly as he held the clothes to his chest, “... They just look nice... It’s not bad to be an emo... I just am not one.”

Kokichi sighed as he just hugged Shuichi, “You are in so much denial... I’ll let you get away with this lie today, but be careful, you know how I feel about liars.”

It was then that someone walked towards them, “Oh, Ouma-kun, Saihara-kun, it is nice to see you.”

The two boys turned and were greeted to the sight of Kirumi. The maid was wearing a gothic lolita dress along with her normal spider web apron.

Kokichi smiled, “Hey mum! Fancy seeing you here!... But that’s a lie, you are the fairy goth mother of the school after all!”

Kirumi sighed but stay professional, “I am not your mother Ouma-kun.”

Shuichi smiled as he bowed to her, “Nice to see you Tojo-san, do you work here?”

Kirumi bowed back before answering, “I don’t, however, the owner needed someone to cover them for a few hours so I took the request to help. He offered me a discount for my help too. Normally I would turn it down, but I required some more dresses for my maid duties. This shop really does cater to my Victorian Goth look after all.” Kirumi then smiled, “If I am correct, is it not your birthday today, Saihara-kun?”

Shuichi scratched his head as he nodded, “Yeah... Kichi here is buying me my present but I can’t decide what I want. It all looks so amazing.”

Kirumi quickly turned away before quickly pulling a hoodie down from one of the higher hangers.

The maid smiled, “Perhaps this would be most suited for your emo aesthetic Saihara-kun.”

“But I’m not an em-.... oh that does look nice.” Shuichi agreed as he looked at the hoodie. It was grey with a print of some black angel wings on the back. He definitely liked the look of it.

Kokichi meanwhile was rolling his eyes as he muttered under his breath, “Of course... you don’t say 'you’re not an emo' to the goth...”

Shuichi then shook his head, “Hmmmm, I’m not sure though... I know if I keep looking I’ll find the right thin-”

His eyes then went wide as he ran to the other side of the shop. Kirumi just chuckled lightly as she saw where he was going.

“Ah... he found _that_... I should have known... I will take note of this for when he next requires my services.” She then bowed to Kokichi, “I wish you luck in giving your soulmate a great birthday. Should you need my help please don’t hesitate to ask.... however I think Saihara-kun has found what he requires you to purchase for him.”

Kokichi raised a brow as a rare genuine smile coated Kirumi’s lips. He immediately headed off to where Shuichi was.

He tilted his head as he smiled, “What did you find Shumai?”

Shuichi was shaking as he turned around, “I found the perfect thing.... I NEED IT KICHI!”

Kokichi eyes became apathetic as he looked at the item of clothing in Shuichi’s hands.

It was a jacket in the style of the My Chemical Romance, Black Parade music video.

Shuichi’s eyes were really sparkling, “This is what I want you to get for me! It’s perfect! Please?”

Kokichi looked at the jacket disapprovingly, “... No...”

Shuichi looked like he’d just seen his puppies get killed in front of him. Kokichi immediately felt bad and started to talk again.

“I mean... when will you ever wear this? Isn’t it a bit... too nice to wear at school?”

Shuichi just dropped onto his knees, “I’ll wear it all the time my supreme leader! I’ll make sure I get a lot of use out of it so it’s worth the money! I promise Kichi so please.... this is all I want!”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi on his knees and blushed, _‘Am I dreaming? What is with the dynamic swap? I’m normally the one pestering Shuichi to buy stuff... He really wants this that badly?.... I really shouldn’t judge.’_

Kokichi sighed, “Okay... I’ll get the jacket... but nothing else! This is my birthday gift to you Shumai.... If you say it’s the best... then it is.”

Shuichi smiled as he held the jacket to his chest, getting up off his knees, “Thank you Kichi! I promise to wear it every day!”

Kokichi just smiled as he walked to the cashier counter, _‘At least we made it out with only one item and not half the shop.’_

* * *

Kaede smiled as she looked up how to make coffee icing. She continued to mix the ingredients while humming a small tune.

It was then that the front door was unlocked and a very happy Shuichi walked in with a bag to his chest.... followed by a very confused Kokichi who was holding four more bags, two in each hand.

Kokichi slipped his shoes off as he continued to stare into space, _‘This has to be a dream.... how did he do that.... I just remember buying the jacket before he ran off to the choker stand... then everything was a blur after that.’_

Kaito looked up and sighed at Kokichi, “You wasted his money again, didn’t you. Ouma we don’t have lots of cash so you can’t just buy what you want! You were meant to be getting a SINGLE gift for Shuichi, not stuff for yourself!”

Kokichi gazed at Kaito and Maki. Kaede had even entered the room and shook her head disapprovingly. She stopped when she saw the look on Kokichi’s face and the logo on the bag.

She sweated, “Wait... don’t tell me... did he...”

Kokichi nodded as he walked over to the sofa. He stood between Maki and Kaito, his face devoid of emotions.

“Yes.... none of this is mine.” He stated as he tipped all the bags upside down on the sofa. A sea of black and grey fabric with a few chokers fell onto the sofa. Maki even jumped up as her eyes went wide.

Kaede shook her head, “... I knew it...”

Maki just gazed at the pile, mentally trying to work out how much Kokichi had spent on his soulmate. She stopped when her calculations got over ten thousand yen.

Kaito face palmed silently before he stood up and walked over to Shuichi. He placed his hands on both his shoulders and looked serious.

“Shuichi... you are an emo..... we love and support you, but it’s time to come out of the closet of darkness and depressing lyrics and accept it. Accept who you are.”

Shuichi blushed as he looked away, “I admit I went a little crazy... But I am not an emo.... the clothes and chokers just look nice, that’s all... It’s not a bad thing to be an emo, I’m just not one.”

Everyone was looking at Shuichi then... this boy was in such denial.

Kokichi just sighed as he went to pick up the clothes. He was stopped however when Shuichi jumped onto them and smiled, “This is, however, the best birthday ever!”

Kokichi couldn’t stop his smile then. This was the first birthday of Shuichi’s they’d celebrated together and it was his favourite. He couldn't stop his heart from fluttering. 

The leader then sat down on the chair Maki had vacated and took out his wallet. It only had a few coins in it now. He was the one that agreed to buy everything, he just didn’t realise _how _much it was going to cost.

“I have no money for food for the next month now.” He stated more to himself than anyone else.

Shuichi looked up, a very guilty look on his face, “I’m really sorry Kichi.... I really did lose it in there.”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi and shook his head, “It’s fine. How many Panta bottles and sweets have you paid for since we started dating... these clothes you can at least keep... I will, however, be stealing food from the school cafeteria... oh, and out of your cupboards too as payback.”

Maki actually nodded, “You can do that... But only for this month. After that, I'm not letting you.”

Kaede sighed as she headed back to the kitchen, “Saihara-kun, as your best friend I have to tell you that you are the king of the emos.”

Shuichi held up his jacket, his favourite gift, and shook his head, “Nope, the clothes are just nice.”

Kokichi just sighed as he watched Shuichi pick up the clothes to head to his room. He caught Kokichi staring and beamed at him, “Thank you though. You really are the best boyfriend and I promise to make it up to you.”

Kokichi flushed bright crimson and turned away, _‘Where is my normal poker face! We really have switched roles today.’_

The purple head simply helped Shuichi pick up his clothes and chokers and headed to his soulmates room. They dumped everything on his bed as Shuichi started to sort the piles into tops, bottoms, and chokers, folding the clothes as he did. 

Kokichi looked at the jewellery pile for a moment before he removed his scarf. He touched his white heart choker as he looked at the pile before turning to Shuichi.

“Are you ever going to wear these? I mean you only wear our chokers now anyway?”

Shuichi blushed slightly, “Probably not...”

Kokichi stood up and took Shuichi’s hands in his own, “Why'd you buy them then?”

Shuichi looked at the pile as his eyes sparkled, “They’re pretty.”

Kokichi was silent for a second before he chuckled, “You are hopeless… you know that right?”

The bluenette sighed, “I’ll return them... You make a good point.”

Kokichi wasn’t going to have him think like that so he did the only thing that he knew Shuichi needed. He pulled him in for a short but tender kiss. It caught Shuichi off guard, but he still leaned into it, accepting Kokichi’s shower of affection.

The leader pulled back and smiled, “But I love you anyway Shumai. You don’t have to return them. I know you like them because of a fashion choice after all. If you really want to take them back though I won’t stop you.”

Shuichi blushed as he held Kokichi close, “I really am sorry about today... I really didn’t mean to go crazy... If we go there again we’re bringing the others with us, they won’t let me spend too much.”

Kokichi laughed, “It’s your birthday, I’m fine with spoiling you... and that is the honest truth.”

Shuichi smiled as he hugged Kokichi more, “I still feel bad... I can try the outfits on for you? If you like?”

Kokichi smiled as he pulled back and kissed Shuichi’s nose, “If you want... I bet they look better on you than the mannequins after all! Just next time... don’t spend fifty thousand yen.”

Shuichi looked worried then, “Oh god... that much...”

Kokichi sighed, “It took me so long to steal that money... but that’s a lie~ It will be okay Shumai.”

Shuichi lifted Kokichi’s hand to his lips, “.... I'm super sorry my amazing leader.”

Kokichi laughed at the action and smirked, “Nishishi, stop trying to flatter me.”

The bluenette kissed his soulmark this time, “But it's my birthday, I make the rules right?”

The small leader pouted before he just pulled Shuichi towards him, a huge blush on his face, “Oh, come here you!”

Shuichi leaned into the hug and held Kokichi close, “I love you my supreme leader Kokichi!”

Kokichi was really blushing hard now. How could he be so cute! He just wanted to kiss him and hold him close and then kiss him some more and-

“.... Stop calling me that… You're making me want to do stuff… stuff that will get us in trouble with the trio out there.”

Shuichi quickly pulled back, his cheeks very red, “Ah, sorry… I do want to.... kind of make out with you though... Nothing too much... but.... I just want.... I’m sorry.”

Kokichi didn’t need to be told twice, “As you wish!”

He tackled Shuichi to the floor and started to kiss him. He wasn’t going to make it heated, he just wanted to shower his birthday prince with love. He peppered Shuichi’s face first, causing him to giggle a little. Shuichi then picked Kokichi up and hugged him, carrying him to his bed. He’d just fold the rest of the clothes later.

Kokichi quickly hooked his arms around Shuichi’s neck and smiled, “I love you... you know that right?”

Shuichi smiled as he nodded, “I know... I love you too. So much.”

Shuichi quickly claimed Kokichi’s lips in a chaste kiss. He loved him so much and he was so happy that he was his soulmate. They just fit together so well. The only puzzle piece that fits into his own.

Kokichi gave Shuichi a small french kiss before he pulled back, “... Can I connect our marks Shumai?”

Shuichi was just in awe at how sweet Kokichi was being today. He really was doing all he could to make sure he had the best birthday ever. He just smiled and kissed Kokichi's own soulmark again, “Of course you can.”

Kokichi eyes sparkled as Shuichi let him lift the back of his hoodie up and press his forehead against the little dot on his back.

The warmth and calm that the action caused made them both sigh in content.

Shuichi held Kokichi’s arms in his own as he hugged him from behind, “It’s warmer than before.”

Kokichi smiled, “You must be very happy right now then. The more in love we are the warmer it is after all... I know you know this.... but I just love saying it! I love you Shumai!” Kokichi then let go as Shuichi turned round. Kokichi hugged him again and pushed him down, “I just want to fall asleep in your arms! Do we have to be social with them today?”

Shuichi laughed before poking his nose, “Come on... they’re working hard on my cake.”

Kokichi sighed, “I know.”

Then there was a knock on the door from Kaede, “Guys, come on... the cake and dinner are ready and I don’t want to hear sex noises from in there so come out.”

Kokichi and Shuichi flushed bright red, **“We weren’t doing that!”**

Kokichi sighed as he stood up, “Let’s go, you do have an amazing birthday cake after all. Akamatsu-chan has been making coffee cake!”

Shuichi’s eyes teared up, “You guys... how did I end up with so many kind people in my life.”

Kokichi then took Shuichi’s hand in his own, “Just by being the wonderful person you are... and that is not a lie!” He gave Shuichi another kiss, “I hope you’re having a very great birthday my beloved!”

Shuichi smiled as he stood up, “I am... I thought I wouldn’t say this ever.... but.... I really am looking forward to cake!”

Kokichi smiled but looked a little distressed, _‘Coffee cake... my worst enemy.... That abomination isn’t cake….. You can do this... for Shumai!’_

As they headed to the door though Shuichi paused, “Ah, wait!”

Kokichi stopped as Shuichi rushed to his post-it notes. He quickly scribbled on one before putting it on his new book.

** _NO SPOILERS (This means you Kokichi)_ **

Kokichi giggled, “Really?”

Shuichi nodded, “No reading this book before me... okay Kichi?”

Kokichi laughed, “Nope, I refuse.... but that’s a lie! I promise I won’t read this book or any copies!”

He then smiled mischievously, _‘Nishishi, but you said nothing about the TV series... that’s not breaking the rules!’_

Shuichi saw the look and sighed, _‘I got to read that book, fast.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And a thank you to all the mods for hosting such a fun week! It was a joy to participate! I hope you guys do it again!
> 
> Now to share my art I did this week!
> 
> Day 1 (Disney): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187426007223/saiouweek-oumasai-week-day-1-disneydate-this  
Day 2 (Games): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187449739556/saiouweek-oumasai-week-day-2-gamecooking-i  
Day 3 (AU: I did Pregame art): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187472930693/saiouweek-oumasai-week-day-3-alternate  
Day 4 (Music: I did Akiba's Beat AU): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187495930485/saiouweek-oumasai-week-day-4-weddingmusic-i  
Day 5 (Coffee vs Soda and Snow day): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187518071259/saiouweek-oumasai-week-day-5-coffee-vs  
Day 6 (Appreciation art: I did Idol AU for Froakie!): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187539818194/saiouweek-oumasai-week-day-6-appreciation-day


End file.
